Secret Bond Alter Ending
by Kittehkat432
Summary: I didn't know what I would find coming back here, I thought I could find forgiveness but I was wrong. The truth is I don't know where I'll be when they wake up in the morning, maybe Europe. Or maybe I will be here still, risking my life for them.


INTRODUCTION:

_Dear Journal, _

_ It is day 47 where I have moved on from that small area in Europe, my stitches have healed and my heart as repaired itself in the most absurd way. I never thought I'd be able to move on from that field, yet I did with coldness and strength. It is coming fast though, the ball where I must smile in front of all the Mai in the world as a leader and act like I am not angry that I lost someone I loved for them. I have to pretend that I love all my people and I don't have a problem with them. I do have a problem, I fell mid-battle due to someone changing their mind on whether they loved me or not. As they ripped into her back, they ripped my mark away turning it into a pink scar that I bare embarassed by my young mistake. I never thought it was a mistake before, I thought it was love. I travelled flashing the mark telling all those Mai that I was taken, even if we had gone our different ways for awhile we would find each other again. I am no longer the Uniter with a boyfriend, or bond-mate in my home country. I am the Uniter with the pink marks on her back showing a sign of regret. I guess the teenager in my is getting angry because I thought we meant a lot more than that, I thought he had more respect for me than to do something so cruel. I have never known pain like that in my life and I've died twice. Forget every bone in my body, how about every piece in my heart telling me it could not be true that Alek would betray me like that. Every inch of my body being sore and my back bleeding like I had been stabbed, I take the irony in that situation. The other part of me swears he didn't know what it would do to me, that it would cut me deeper than I had ever been cut before and how it would burn like fire on my skin, the magic of it all being taken away, the tears in my eyes weren't of pain though, the pain only made me want to pass out. The tears were because I loved Alek Petrov with every thing I had. I left because I needed to protect the Mai and I had it all planned out with him that when I came back we would get married like we planned, and we'd have a happy life. Instead, he went off and found some other girl. I checked up on him a few times, he has a son named Hunley with Charlotte (his bond mate) and they're really happy. I don't know if that makes everything worse or not, I guess I wanted him to regret breaking my heart but he does not. He's a happy father with a girl named Charlotte and I am Chloe King Uniter, the one that got the free ticket to Alek Petrov's heart in High School, when I could hold his hand and not be afraid of anything, the one that made every girl jealous including MIMI. Now, I am nothing. High School doesn't matter anymore, and I'm still Chloe King Uniter. The one supposed to save him and his family while I sit alone in some overcrowded club drinking cheap wines and older liquors. _

_It's funny that when most girls get dumped they burn pictures, I didn't have a picture to burn. They delete them off Facebook, I didn't have a facebook to delete him off of. They start dating all of that guys friends, I can't date humans. They throw all of their personal items in the trash, I had to leave my things at my house in SF. I got over it, or I think I did this journal entry is making me a little less certain that I am not still bitter over the fact. Wait, I know I'm bitter over the fact my little brother is dead because I collapsed due to someone bonding with another Mai. _

_Today, I plan to do something stupid, something different than I had planned in the beginning of this journal. I am going to take a flight to SF, I'm going to call Amy, and I'm going to visit my mom. I'm going to burn everything that reminds me of Alek, except my roof top and I'm going to parade around town being the happiest girl in the world._

_Happy Birthday, Chloe. _

_-Chloe King._

She scolded herself for never taking enough time to notice how pretty Golden Gate Bridge was before the sun set, her eyes wandered over it from where she stood. She didn't know why she was not calling Amy, or riding to her mother's house. She could not find it in her to leave just yet, she watched as the colors pink, orange and the slightest hint of purple flowed across the sky. Then she realized that she should be going, it had been awhile since she was out of a safety house at night, she didn't know what to do with herself except get somewhere where the Order could not see her. The last place for her to go would be SF, no one would ever expect her to be there but just in case she blended with the dark. Her steps over every roof sound familiar and she liked that, she liked being in a place where she knew the structures and where to hide. She smelt other Mai all over the place, past trails and her mind drifted to Alek for a quick second before she pushed it away. Her house was not too far way from where she was, she started running faster until she was on her roof with a loud thud. She hoped she hadn't woken up her mom. She knew she had though when the light flicked on, Chloe crawled through her window again, very loudly because she knocked down her lamp that had collected a lot of dust.

The door opened slowly, Meredith held a baseball bat and Chloe looked up "Mom" Her voice cracked as she said the words, Meredith's bat dropped and she hugged Chloe close. Chloe hugged her back hard, and she started to cry into Chloe.

"Come downstairs with me" Meredith said as she dabbed the tears off her face, "Happy Birthday, Kid" Chloe smiled like she used to when she was around her mother, she felt like the old Chloe. Not the one too concerned with saving the Mai to have any life or even mourn the loss of her brother.

"Mom. everything's wrong" She cried, "I've lost everything in war, I've lost my brother- I lost my bond-mate even though that was not due to war and I lost a lot of warriors. I don't know what to do anymore"

"Sit down and tell me about it" Chloe went into detail of what had happened in the past days, Meredith nodded and gasped at certain events but she cried with Chloe when Chloe told her of her bond being broken.

"I felt every bit of it, and I was helpless" She paused "I couldn't save him, I couldn't save Tyler in time and I couldn't save the others because I couldn't move. I remember them breaking their groupings and trying to help me, and I remember each one falling on the ground either close to death, injuried or dead." Chloe caught herself before she started sobbing again "And I couldn't do a thing about it"

"That's horrible" Meredith hugged Chloe close for hours, they just cried a little or sat in silence. Chloe tried to ask her mom what she had been doing in her absence but Meredith never finished a statement. Chloe and Meredith eventaully fell asleep on the couch, but Chloe woke up before the night was over. She left her mom laying on the couch explaining that she went to go see Amy, and had not left just yet.

She took Meredith's car and drove to where Amy's parents lived. Chloe was 17 now, and she was going to celebrate with her best friend. She wished she could call up Jasmine and have her out on the town as well but she couldn't. In a way, she didn't want the others to know she was home for however long she planned to be home. She knocked on Amy's door with a smile on her face, Amy answered yawning wearing her PJ's. She dropped the remote right out of her hand seeing Chloe "Ohmigod" She didn't jump or anything, her mouth just hung opened in complete shock "Chloe"

"Hey, Amy" Amy pulled her in for a tight hug and then pulled away "Get dressed, let's go. Now." Chloe smiled at Amy, who nodded and rushed up the stairs. She counted in her head until Amy ran back down at the ten minute mark holding her car keys and a clutch bag. "Where to?"

"I don't care, a place we used to have fun at" Chloe thought of one place she used to have fun at, and shook her head. "I want to go to the apartment" Chloe's words shocked her too. She didn't know why she wanted to go, she just did. Maybe it was better for her to show herself instead of her shocking all the SF Mai.

Amy drove up slowly, and Chloe got out quickly "Just a quick visit" Chloe told Amy as they walked into the apartment building "I have to tell them I'm here, they'll freak out if I don't" They walked into the elevator. Amy looked nervous, like she wanted to tell Chloe something and Chloe had an idea of what it was she wanted to say "I know about her" Chloe told Amy as she lifted up the back of her shirt revealing the pink marks "Trust me I do"

"I just didn't want any surprises" Amy said, "I'm sorry"

"I'm over it, really" Chloe lied as the elevator dinged, she walked out with Amy by her side and walked to room 1803. Valentina's apartment she was sure, she didn't expect to see Alek or anyone around there.

She was happy to see that Valentina opened the door, and smiled at her "Welcome back Chloe."


End file.
